


Cyberwoman:Aftermath

by SarKrisD



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Concerned Jack Harkness, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Rhiannon is a good friend, Tosh is a good friend, but I do ship Janto, depressed!Ianto, found old fic, no slash at this time, post old fic, someone tell me this is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarKrisD/pseuds/SarKrisD
Summary: Postfic: Cyberwoman fic:What happened to Ianto after Cyberwoman?  What made Jack trust him again?  This is my spin on things, on how I think things went.Please note that I depict Ianto as being Bi-Polar.  I try to keep him in character as much as possible.  I am basing his actions and behavior on people that I actually know.  If you have questions or thoughts on how I am portraying him, please message me.Previously posted at Fanfiction and, I think, Whofic. This will be updated and edited, as well as expanded, from what has previously been posted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I am portraying Ianto as being Bi-Polar. His actions will be as canon as possible, but he has his problems that he needs help with. If you have questions, concerns, or thoughts on how I am portraying him, please message me. I am more than willing to have a civil conversation with others.

Chapter 1: Cyberwoman Ianto’s POV

I remember that day like it was yesterday. We were at the Hub. It always happens at the Hub. All the bad and the good. That night, it was of the bad variety. Everything damn bad thing happens to me because of bloody Torchwood.

But that’s besides the point.

Though, in the end, that might actually be the point.

Lisa. My Lisa was made into that – that thing because of Torchwood. Torchwood owed it to her to make her whole again. To get her free of that cybernetic technology. With or without their knowledge if I have to.

Looking back at the beginning of my time in Torchwood, conning Jack for a job at the Cardiff base was almost too easy. All it took was some of my special coffee, some dinosaur chasing and a bit of flirting on the side. And once I was in, it didn’t take but a few weeks to find a place to hide Lisa. Apparently, once you’re in, you have free reign on the place. Hell, it was harder to sneak Lisa and her conversion/life support unit into the Hub than it was to get the damn job. But at least Lisa was alive.

But then that damn doctor came to look at her and suggest that we take her off life support. I swear that that was when the cyborg started to take over Lisa’s mind. It wasn’t until he came that she started to drain the Hub’s power. That was how they found her, you know. That was how they found out about me.

Damn Lisa. Damn Torchwood. Damn Gwen and her getting in the way. If she and Owen had just stayed out, had gotten out when they had the chance, Lisa wouldn’t have tried to convert her. And Jack wouldn’t have found out about me.

I remember thinking that if was a relief, a load off my shoulders , when Jack figured out why I kept saying that I was sorry to Gwen. I didn’t hold it against him when he pulled his gun on me. When he told Gwen that he ‘was resisting the urge to shoot.’ I was getting tired of all the lies, of all the hiding.

But I couldn’t let him just kill Lisa, not without a fight. She was all I had; all I needed in order to survive. I wasn’t going to let him take her from me. Couldn’t he see? Couldn’t he understand what Torchwood owed her? Owed me?

Jack tried to get me to see reason. I know that he was telling me the truth about Lisa now. At the time, however, I couldn’t listen. Even when she electrocuted me. I know that I died that day; same as I know that Jack brought me back. I sometimes wish that he had left me alone and not brought me back. There are days where I resent him for that. There are day where I love him for that. And there are days where I wish I was as dead on the outside as I am on the inside.

Time gets blurry after that, as though I have tried to forget but can’t. I remember yelling at Jack, of fighting him and the others, of taking the Lift to the Plass. I remember how good it felt to punch Jack. I remember him and Tosh talking and Tosh saying that the seal would unlock soon. And then I ran. Ran back to the tourist shop, back to my Lisa.

I didn’t run fast enough. Jack and the others got there before I could get down to the Hub properly. Jack confronted me at the entrance. Told me the only way I could go down was if I was going to end this, one way or another. I told him to go to hell, that if anyone tried to stop me I’d kill them. But Jack caught my bluff. He said that if I didn’t get rid of her that he’d get rid of us both. That I had ten minutes. Then he let me go.

I never intended to do anything. Until I saw the pizza boxes. ‘Damn.’ I thought. I’d forgotten all about the damn takeout order! Suddenly I knew that something would have to be done about this. I refuse to let Lisa take another innocent life. If she had done anything, I can’t let her live. No more will die because of us.

Lisa’s room was a disaster. Blood was everywhere. And in the corner was Lisa. My Lisa. I ran to her. Cradling her head, I let myself cry, loosing myself. Lisa was dead. After everything that happened, after everything that has gone wrong today, she was finally free.

Except she wasn’t.

The delivery girl; Lisa had put her brain into her head. She said that she had done it for me so that was could be together. I didn’t believe her. I didn’t want to believe her. My brain kept telling me to shoot her. Get it over with already! But my heart overruled me for a moment. I couldn’t shoot.

I had to hug her. She wasn’t Lisa, but yet she was. I heard her talking. Piecing together memories, trying to get me to sympathize with her. But I knew that it wasn’t her. She wasn’t my Lisa. My Lisa was dead.

I stood back and raised my gun at her. My hand’s trembled. I knew what I had to do. I dreaded it, but I knew that it had to happen. One way or another. And then the shots came from behind me.

I think that I blacked out after that. That’s the only explanation that I can come up with. After a while I came to in Jack’s office. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. No one else was there. I could hear the others cleaning up down below.

I thought I knew what to expect when Jack came in. I knew the rules. It was death or Retcon for me. I had committed treason for Lisa.

Instead, when Jack came in, he untied me and told me to go home. To go home and stay there until he came for me. I dared to look him in the eye. Disappointment and sadness was there. It confused me. It still confuses me.

Owen was the one to escort me out the place. He didn’t say one word to me. None of them did.


End file.
